War Games pt-4
by cd11
Summary: Story: More from the next day


_**Wargames pt-4 A General Hospital story. All rights to the characters and backgrounds belong to its creators. Story: More from the next day. Rated K **_

After a few seconds, Richardson spoke: "Thank you for coming, Col. Benson."

Morgan gave his best good-manners smile. "My pleasure, Sir."

After introducing Harris and greeting Alexis and the sisters. Richardson started to speak. "As I explained to your mother on the phone. I thought you might be interested in looking things over. As we are a relatively new school. I thought you might some input to our strike leader and our head of Intel." he paused then continued. "Considering the reputation of Sherman-Johnson, and you being Deputy Commander of Cadets over there, you could give some insights."

"I appreciate the compliment, Sir." Morgan said. With a quick glance to James and Molly, then to Alexis and the sisters. "I'm sure I can make a suggestion or two."

"No doubt." Richardson said.

He then stood up "Captain, you and Lt. Davis, conduct these ladies and Col. Benson down to S-2, while I speak with Ms. Davis."

"Yes Sir." James replied. The three cadets snapped to attention and saluted, and with Sam and Kristina left the office.

When they reached the hallway, Molly let out a big sigh of relief. Morgan and James laughed.

"I told you it would not be that bad." James gently teased her.

"I tried telling her that too." Morgan said, turning to Kristina; "Hi stranger."

Kristina walked over and hugged Morgan. "Hi little brother." she said, wiping a few tears from her eyes. "You look good."

"So do you." he told her as Sam walked over.

Morgan hugged her. "So how are things?"

"Good." she replied ."No more trips to PCPD for anyone, Jason included"

As they started to walk toward S-2. Morgan replied "I would hope so. You three and Mom were in there more often then Dad and Jason." Molly made a face "So we were reminded."

Kristina and Sam inwardly cringed at those thoughts. The S-2 unit was at the far end of the main administration building. As they walked Morgan looked around mentally taking notes of what was there. As he had been dealing with military schools for the last year and a half there was not a lot that surprised him.

It was the usual labs and classrooms he took note of. He also took note of the security cameras and checkpoints, and filed them away in the little folder in his mind that said. "For future reference in case we have to face these guys."

As they walked into S-2, Molly's team were at their stations. The Intel group consists of four students, all of them holding the rank of Lieutenant. Molly introduced the other two girls as Amy Bates, a tall slim girl with short blond hair, and Rebecca Neilson , a shorter girl, freckle-faced with red hair. The fourth member of the team and only male member of the team was of course T.J Ashford, who walked over and shook hands with Morgan.

"You know T.J." Morgan said. "I thought you got sent to Port Charles to stay out of Military School."

T.J. chuckled, took a glance at Molly. "Well, I had my reasons." Molly blushed.

Taking a look around there were four large plasma screens on the walls showing data and information from various site on campus, and the usual amounts of computers for a school of this size.

"You have a nice setup here." Sam said. "It looks a little like the computer room at my office."

"So where do we stand of Newmarket's latest disposition?" James asked. Amy spoke first. "They have settled down all snug and cozy at the staging area." T.J. chimed in; "The initial assessment was correct. They have three full companies in the field." He stopped and looked to James and Morgan. "We are outnumbered boss."

Kristina was puzzled; "How can they send more people out in the field against you guys? That doesn't seem really fair."

Morgan gave a laugh; "Krissy, Fair has nothing to do with it. It just the way it works sometimes." Morgan paused at this point then asked a question. "How secure is this room?" The team looked at each other slightly puzzled.

"It's a secure room." Molly replied. "No one comes blundering through normally." Turning to her team with pride and touch of smugness. "Besides, we have personally checked every inch of this office. It's clean."

Morgan looked at Molly for a second, chuckled to himself and sat down.

"Do any of you remember, Dave Pitman?" Morgan asked. The Port Charles group thought for a moment then, T.J. spoke up. "He was S-2 boss over at Bayside Mil, wasn't he?"

"That's right. I remember suggesting to him it would be wise to have a security check of their OPS room." Morgan paused for a moment. "And do you know what he said?"

Sam smiling glanced over to Molly and then replied. "Why do I get the feeling that it was the same thing that Molly just said."

Molly made a face at Sam.

"Word for word, Sam." Morgan laughed. "Pitman said that he personally checked every inch of the room." Kristina decided to speak up. "And you found a hidden mike?"

"14 to be exact." Molly whispered "14?"

"Yeah." Morgan said. "It seems that Pitman had a bigger radio audience then Howard Stern." The change of the conversation peaks Sam and Kristina's curiosity. "Little brother, what are you getting ready to do?" Kristina asked.

Morgan just smiled and reached into his pocket for a thumb drive. "This is the latest tactical updates from the Newmarket base camp." Morgan glanced to the door. Kristina took the hint and played lookout.

"The links to Sherman-Johnson we enabled last night has been sending a constant stream of data to my S-2's. It also contains their tactical wavebands that can be monitored from here, also my team has put some recommendations on how to take these guys on and come out on top."

Morgan started to hand the drive to Molly when he paused. "There are two things." he said. If you are asked how you acquired this data, it was not from me."

Now James was curious. "Are you under orders to stay out, Morgan?"

"That's right." Morgan replied. "Molly can tell you that I had a brief and stormy conversation with my commandant last night, I imagine that I'm going to be on her crap list for some time. Also later on I got the parental word from both parents.

"From Sonny too?" Sam asked.

"Oh yes, he made his feeling quite clear."

"Long story short." Morgan concluded. " I will deny any knowledge of the drive, and this is as far as I can go." Morgan looked round the room. "Understood?'

Everyone agreed, then Kristina spoke "Mom and Maj. Richardson are heading this way."

The flash drive disappeared as Alexis and Richardson came into the room.

Alexis looks her girls in the eye, she knows that something was going on but keeps it to herself.

"So Col. Benson." Richardson asks "What do you think of our setup here?"

Morgan looks Molly's team over and replies. "You have a good setup and an excellent team here. They do you proud, Sir." All the Port Charles team warms to the compliment.

"Thank you, young man." Richardson said. "Well I need to discuss the operation with Captain Harris here." Looking to the Intel team. "Seems to me your all about due to take a break."

No one argued that point. With that, Maj. Richardson and took their leave. Alexis turned to the congregation in the room. "Well, I say we head for Kelly's and food."

Sam spoke for the group "No argument from us." Alexis turned to Morgan. "You want to come along."

"Yeah, I'm in." Morgan said. Mom said that 'Uncle Luke was tending the counter today. It gives me a chance to say hello to my famous namesake."

Everyone laughed at that as they left the room. Sam spoke to Morgan. "Do you really have a ID that says Jason Morgan on it?"

Morgan shoots a worried look at Sam "You heard about that did you?"

Sam laughed; "Yeah, so did he. All he did was just shake his head and laughed."

"Trust me." Morgan said. "That little piece of plastic with the name, Jason Morgan on has come very useful, on more then one occasion."

Kristina asks "Do you think Luke is going to be happy that you used his name on a fake ID?"

"Why not?" Morgan asked. "It was his idea." Everyone starts to laugh. Alexis rolls her eyes as they drive to Kelly's.

_**To be continued.**_

_**We will finish up next time, when the Port Charles's Intel group ,the Davis sisters, and Morgan go to Kelly's and run into some of Newmarket's students. And yes Virginia, there will be a riot.**_


End file.
